The Santa Excursion!
by Roxburry Black
Summary: A little late for Christmas but when Tino heads down the chimney he doesn't expect to be knocked out by a strange boy. When he comes to there's America, a crazy girl that looks like Prussia and a tiny Japan running around he poor Santa is just confused.


The Santa Excursion

Christmas 2012, after months of planning Finland was ready for the all day trip around the world.

"J'st b' c'rfull," ordered Sweden, handing him a mug of hot chocolate and an extra blanket.

"Yeah, keep safe," shouted Denmark, giving a cheerful grin and wave, he expertly ducked to the side to avoid Norway's hands reaching for his tie.

"Make sure Sealand gets dinner and goes to bed on time. Don't let him play any of those violent video games," said Finland, climbing into the sleigh and right before the reindeer took off he turned and blew Sweden a kiss. Sweden blushed but Denmark jumped in the way and 'stole' the kiss. Finland flew toward the stars as a furious fist fight over his kiss broke out.

The trip was cold, as expected, but not horribly so and there were a few more houses on this stop. That was always exciting, peering through his aviator goggles he glanced down the land below. He knew he was currently over Pennsylvania, America and a house, bigger than most boarding schools, was situated down there, nestled in the forest. Who lived in this new house? Finland had no idea but after centuries of doing this he could figure out a lot of a family from the living room. As he hurtled through the snow storm Finland was rediculously happy that it was so warm. Otherwise he'd freeze.

Landing was simple, no problems, the roof was perfect for landing, even with an inch of ice and five inches of snow covering the shingles. Hoisting the bag onto his shoulder he chuckled to himself. Years ago America had asked him about the bag and used the information in a movie, it would seem empty but when he landed in the living room it would be full of presents for the family.

The living room was massive, Finland was surprised to find, full of squashy arm chairs, big couches and a gigantic tree, covered in every ortament imaginable, was shoved into the far corner. There were already quite a few presents under the tree already, so many so that Finland was afraid he wouldn't have much to put under there. but it didn't look like they were for only three or four people. More like one or two for a lot of people, an orphanege maybe? Singing to himself he hurried to the tree and opened his bag but out of the corner of his eye he noticed a big silver tray.

The tray revealed to be not the normal milk and cookies but a full course meal, consisting of grilled steak, a heaping pile of mashed potatoes covered in steaming gravy, green beans sauteed in garlic and oil and a tall glass of what smelled like peach tea.

"I'm definetly in America," he muttered but started when he heard a soft snore. A tall, lanky boy with slightly curly locks of brown hair wafting over his face was sprawled on a couch, his mouth hung open and every few seconds he shivered. The teen was wearing flannel pj bottoms and a baggy t-shirt, of course he was cold.

Spying a spare blanket, Finland was tucking it around the boy when the teen shifted and rolled over onto Santa's hand.

Sucking in a huge breath Finland began to ease his hand from under the surprisingly heavy boy.

'Almost there,' he thought, 'just stay asleep kiddo. Hold on..there!' just as Finland managed to free himself the boys eyes shot open and Santa found himself staring into wide, startled, dark brown eyes before a fist collided with his forehead and he met darkness.

Everything was fuzzy, why on Earth was the world so fuzzy? Even the shouting around him sounded fuzzy. Wait...shouting? Peeling back an eyelid he was met with a sight, which, under normal circumstancs would have been hilarious, now it was just confusing. The dark haired boy he had been tucking was waving his hands and arguing with another person. Turning his head slightly he noticed a silver haired teen with red eyes arguing back.

What? Putting a hand to his head Finland sat up slowly but everything went into spirals and he would have fallen back if steady hands hadn't helped him. Looking up he saw another teen, she had strawberry blonde hair and dull green eyes.

"Hello, my brother hit you pretty hard so just relax, okay?" He nodded and looked around, several other kids were gathered around, all in varying degrees of undress. Some one passed him a glass of water and he accepted it, sipping carefully, listening to the conversation.

"Good job moron, now this entire household will be on the naughty list for the next three decades."

"dios mios, I know but I panicked! What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know?" the girls voice was oozing with sarcasm, "Maybe not punch SANTA!"

'Stop yelling already, you're going to wake the entire house."

"Idiot, he's going to skip this block for years to come," the girl huffed in annoyance and the boy growled.

"Shut up Pennsylvania, if it had been you you might have shot him!'

"But it wasn't me!"

Finland glanced between the two, like they were a pretty intersting tennis match. A little girl with black hair and eyes appeared at his elbow.

"Are you okay Finland-san?

"err?" He tried to thing of something to say while the others continued to bicker until a stern voice silenced everyone.

"Children, silence," Tino looked up and his jaw dropped to the floor. America was standing at the doorway, a brown haired toddler tucked into his arms and a firm expression on his normally inane features. Finland couldn't speak, what on Earth was happening?

Lost in a daze he didn't notice anything until America was crouched in front of him.

"Finland, Finland, you need to respond before I take you to the hospital wing."

"Yeah,' he muttered in a daze, still staring in shock at the young nation, "what's going on, who are they? What's up with you?"

America looked sheepish as Finland finally sat up and took stock of everything, he couldn't have been out for more than a few minutes but the lights had been flipped on. and several teens were gathered there, along with the tiny japanese girl.

"America," he asked faintly, "please explain."

"Well," he looked worried for a minutes but then he chuckled, "these are my children. My state to be exact." He gestured to the kids, "These are only a few but hopefully the others will stay in bed." America pointed to the brown hair boy. He shuffled his feet and looked horribly ashamed, "My name is Texas," he offered a placating smile and looked away from Tino's sllightly dazed grin.

The silver haired girl with red eyes jumped in front of him, "My name is the awesome Pennsylvania!" She yelled but quailed when America shot her a stern look. "Quiet, got it. Shutting up."

"I am Hawii," said the girl near his elbow, bowing, "It is a pleasure to meet you Finland-san."

The other introduced themselves and Finland met, Iowa, the one who stopped him from falling, Vermont and Washington.

"Well I guess you know who I am," he said, blushing under the collective gazes, "I am Finland, I am also Santa Claus." There was roaring silence until the child in America's arms shifted and lifted his head up. He surveyed the scene for a moment before dropping his tousled head back down, there was a moment before the boy spazzed and wriggled out of America's arms. He took a running leap and landed in Finalnds lap squealing "Santa!"

Tino cooed at the child and gave him a big hug, which ever state this was they were adorable!

"I'm Pueto Rico, I've been a good boy,right?" He gave a gap toothed smile, "I want statehood," as soon as he uttered these words he looked troubled, 'or do I want to be independent? State or nation, I don't know." He looked distressed so Finland gave him a hug.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," he glanced at his watch, "But I've got to get the rest of the continent done or some people would miss their Christmas!" Pueto Rico scrambled off his lap and gave a sloppy salute.

'Go Santa, save Christmas, save the world and rescue the damsel in distres," the boy puffed out his chest and Finland giggled.

"Who is the damsel in distress?" He asked and hugged him again, ga! This kid was to cute!

"Sweden," Finland burst into laughter as America shot him a apologetic look.

"I really need to go," he said and walked toward the fireplace, "I'm not sticking you guys on the naughty list, just be good okay?" There was a chorus of "Yes sirs" and he gave another grin. Man, he needed to get that lump checked out before he got another concussion for Christmas.

"Er, Senor Finland," he glanced back to see Texas looking ashamed and worried, "Lo siento, I didn't mean to hit you. You just startled me."

"its okay dear, Australia hit me round the head with a cricket bat a few years ago. I really need to be more careful." With a final way he was gone.

OMAKE

Sweden was waiting patiently in bed, reading, when Finland stumbled through the bedroom door, exausted.

"Hello Su-san," He shed the outer layers of the Santa suit and slipped into the blankets. Wrapping his arms around Sweden's waist he giggled, "Looks like I managed to save the damsel in distress." Finland drifted off to sleep and Sweden stared down at him.

What the hell had Finland just said? Damsel in distress? He was the wife!


End file.
